


Just a Flesh Wound

by killerweasel



Series: A Matter of Trust [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Aziraphale helps a wounded Prince of Hell.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A Matter of Trust [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Just a Flesh Wound

Title: Just a Flesh Wound  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 885  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Aziraphale helps a wounded Prince of Hell.

Aziraphale gets dropped off by one of his fellow library volunteers, waves them a cheery goodbye, and starts to the path to the front of the cottage. He's halfway to the porch when he realizes someone is sitting on the steps. It takes another moment to for it to sink in the someone is a very grumpy-looking Beelzebub. Swallowing down a flutter of nerves, he's honestly not entirely comfortable being around anyone with power from Heaven or Hell, he plasters a smile on his face. "Beelzebub. What a... surprise. Why are you on the porch?"

Beelzebub wipes her nose with her sleeve, ignoring Aziraphale's horrified look. "Couldn't wait inzzzide. Gabriel'zzz damn key wouldn't work." Said key is bent in half on the porch. "Crowley'zzz going to have to get him a new one. That one broke."

"So I see." There's enough space for Aziraphale to sit down next to the Prince of Hell. He debates on doing it before finally easing himself down on the cement. "You seem a bit upset. Is there something wrong?"

She stares at him for a moment, almost as if trying to figure out if his question is some sort of trick. "Got in a fight with a Duke." With a grimace of pain, she tugs up her shirt, revealing a jagged wound going along her side just below her ribs. Black blood oozes down her skin. "I won. Juzzzt wanted somewhere to recover for a bit. Gabriel's got meetings all day, zzzo I thought maybe... I didn't zzzense Crowley around. I zzzhould just go."

"Absolutely not!" Before Beelzebub has a chance to respond, Aziraphale grabs her wrist, snaps his fingers, and miracles them into the guest bathroom. "I happen to be very good at dealing with wounded demons." Another snap causes medical supplies to appear on the edge of the sink. "I can use a small series of miracles, which won't be as painful, or do it the human way. Whatever you prefer, Beelzebub, is fine."

"The human way. I need the zzzcar as proof." Giving Aziraphale a look, she gingerly peels off the black t-shirt she's wearing, exposing the wound and a lavender bra. "You're going to need to clean it. The blade wazzz tainted with diluted Holy Water. It burnzzz like a son of a bitch."

"That explains why the bleeding isn't so bad for such a nasty injury." Aziraphale sits back, rubbing his temple. "I have just the thing. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." Getting to his feet, he leaves the room. Beelzebub hears him rummaging in the cupboards, muttering under his breath.

"Found it!" In his hand, which now has a thick, rubber glove on it, is a small vial. "This is Holy Water which has been tainted inside of a desecrated church by an excommunicated priest."

"If you're immune to Hellfire, zzzhouldn't you be safe from that too?" Her eyebrow rises. "What'zzz with the glove?"

"Just because I'm immune to things, doesn't mean I don't take proper precautions. I'm not actually sure what this is going to do, so better safe than sorry." He flicks the wax stopper off with his thumb. "I apologize if this is painful, my dear." Aziraphale pours the contents onto her wound.

Beelzebub bites on her lip to keep from screaming as the Holy Water still deep in the gash is washed free. Her body begins to heal itself, knitting muscle and tissue back together from the inside out. "Fuck me, that hurtzzz."

"Again, sorry about that." After patting the wound dry with a soft cloth, he peels off the glove, and puts everything into the trash bin. "I'll just put a few stitches in it and then you'll be set. I believe Gabriel left some clothing here last time he was over. Shirts should be in the second drawer down in the dresser."

"Thank you." The words are barely above a whisper. It's not something Beelzebub says very often, certainly never to an angel. Taking a deep breath, she straightens up. "Go ahead and stitch it. Try to make it a little uneven for a better zzzcar."

\---

"Zzzo, let me get this straight... She's his sister, but he doesn't know it yet and they juzzzt kissed? That's hilarious! Also, the big hairy one could be Abarat's twin. He runs the one of the torture chambers near the deepest pit." Beelzebub shoves a handful of overly buttered popcorn in her mouth.

"Here, you should put some of these little chocolate discs on your popcorn. It's something you do at human movie theaters. They taste absolutely sinful together." Aziraphale reaches over, pouring some of the candy onto Beelzebub's popcorn before doing the same to his own. "I'm certain someone from your side created the food served at those places. Everything is huge, bad for you, and costs ridiculous amounts of money."

Beelzebub moans happily at the mix of popcorn and chocolate. "You know, for an angel, you are an expert on the zzzin of gluttony."

"Human foods have always been one of my very guilty pleasures." He sinks back against the sofa, quietly miracling his slacks a bit wider. "Would you like to watch another film?"

"You're on a roll, tempting a Prince of Hell to commit sloth." She smiles widely. "Zzzzure, why not?"


End file.
